


Just Thinking

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is just thinking about Jim because, well, he has time on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Thinking

Just Thinking  
By PattRose

Ten years ago, I never would have thought I would be living the life I am now. Jim wasn’t in my life then. Actually, there was no one special in my life ten years ago. Except for my mom. She’s always going to be special in my life, but I’m afraid to admit that Jim has taken over the number one spot. He offers so much to my life. He’s going to give me a future that looks very bright. I think even my mom sees this and is happy for me. I’m happy for me. Jim had made me more contented than anyone ever has. I will always be grateful that we met. My mom says that it’s karma. I think she might be right. All I know is I’ve got many things to look forward to and my life is rich and full. And I know that Jim feels the same way. It’s nice to think about the two of us with a future. I like that. 

Jim seems crazy about me. Or maybe he’s just crazy. _I’m such a jokester._ Seriously, he shows me so much attention and it surprises me sometimes. Jim is sort of quiet and a reserved guy, so it comes as a shock to have him so open to all our friends. He actually seems proud of the fact that we’re lovers. I’m sure not going to complain. After all, I’m crazy about him, too.

The neighbors in the building all know that we’re lovers because he was kissing me in the elevator when it opened the other day. Four people were waiting for us to get off and they clapped. Honestly, clapped for us. It was embarrassing. I thought it was anyhow. He snickered and took my hand and walked out of the elevator, looking pleased as punch. How could I not love this man? 

I love thinking about me and Jim. It helps pass the time at the university when I have to hold hours in my office. I just sit back and think about Jim. There is a lot of things to think about. 

He’s so good looking and I worry about this sometimes, I don’t know why. I think that someday someone is going to swoop in and fall in love with him. Oh, someone did. Me. And I’m not letting him be in love with anyone else. Ever. 

He worries about his receding hairline, but honestly I never understood why. His personality is what drew me to him in the first place. _Yes, Blair, just keep telling yourself that. I’m so vain._ There is no reason to worry. He looks terrific. I tell him all the time that we’ll probably both be bald when we’re older. He doesn’t like hearing that. 

He does have a great personality. He makes me smile. He makes me laugh and he makes me downright happy. I love thinking about him. There is nothing better to do with spare time than think about Jim. 

A student just came into my office and I know I was rude. I didn’t really want to stop thinking about Jim. But I did. I actually had to act like a teacher for a change. Now, the room is mine again and I can think all I want.   
I think I’m in love with him. Not just in lust with him. We haven’t said the love words yet, but it might be time. I’ve worried about pushing him, but maybe he’s waiting for me to say it.

I pick up the phone on my desk and call the station. I hear, “Ellison.”

This alone makes me smile. “Hey there,” I say, “I just wanted to say hello and tell you that I love you.”

There is total silence and I begin to wonder if I misread something when he whispered, “I love you, too.”

I’m so happy. We could have been this happy a month ago. Boy, are we dumb. Now, I hang up the phone and smile like a loon. 

Another student comes in, but this time I treat him well. I’m happy and I want everyone to be happy. I’m in love and wish that everyone could be in love, too. 

It’s time to go home and I look forward to driving home so I can think about Jim some more. There is nothing that beats thinking about the one you love. 

The end


End file.
